


You Never Knew

by LonelierThanU



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, How Do I Tag, Other, Poetic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelierThanU/pseuds/LonelierThanU
Summary: You never knew how to imagine the love of your life.But you would always imagine the things you would do together._Lance x reader. Enjoy this cheese ball of fluffy entertainment. I just needed some.
Relationships: Lance (Voltron) & Reader, Lance (Voltron)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	You Never Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This quarantine got me bored as fuck.

You never knew how to imagine the love of your life. 

But you would always imagine the things you would do together. 

You would cuddle on the couch of your shared apartment and binge watch TV shows together. 

You would go on romantic dates that to the outside eye wouldn't look romantic at all and more like children playing, but you both loved every second anyway. 

You would sleep together in your incredibly comfortable bed and spoon each other, then in the middle of the night, you would get super hot and push them away. Or you would get super cold and roll yourself into a blanket burrito, leaving them to wrestle the covers or shiver in the cold room. 

You would wake up in the morning and look at each other's bed head and not even care because you two love each other so much that at this point there's nothing either of you could do that would make the other leave. But you two would lay there and try to get at least five minutes of cuddling before tackling the day.

But you wouldn't kiss when you first wake up, because it's unsanitary. 

But after you've both brushed your teeth, all bets are off.

You'd make competitions to see who could sneak in the most kisses before the morning was over or until whoever had to go to work first. 

You'd get mad at each other for the smallest things probably because humans are petty, but you would make up of course because it's stupid and you love each other. 

You guys would fight because not every relationship is perfect and perfect is boring.

Maybe you guys have one huge fight that makes one of you leave, but neither of you are worried because in the next few days one of you will apologize and be completely smitten for each other again.

You'll talk and communicate because "communication is key" and you'll be honest with each other because "honesty is the best policy".

You'll be goofy together and play in the grocery store like a couple of kids and laugh at how stupid you both are on the way home. 

You never knew how to imagine the love of your life. 

But you would imagine the things they would say to you. And the things you'd say to them. 

"You're so beautiful,"

"You're incredibly sexy, I honestly don't know what I did to deserve you,"

"You're an idiot, but I love you."

"You're an amazing human being and you're, honestly, incredibly stupid for thinking other wise."

"In all seriousness, I love you just the way you are."

"YAAAAS BABE! SLAAAAY!"

"That's my baby!"

"I love you so much it actually hurts"

"Awww babe,"

"Love me."

"I already do,"

"ICE CREAM!"

"Everything is going to be okay. I promise."

"Merry me?"

You never knew how to imagine the love of your life. 

But you would imagine how you two would meet. 

First day of senior year and you bump into each other; Ew, to cliche. 

In a new city, away from home, living the college life and probably hating it, until you get assigned a project and get lumped with them; Also, a little cliche. 

Or you two see each other at a random place like a library or bus station and you both get infatuated with physical appearances and one of you becomes a creepy stalker until one of you gets the courage to speak; Not as cliche, but not that original either. 

Random hook-up that ends up catching feelings; Not original.

You two meet normally -like normal people do- and strike a conversation. Then slowly become friends to lovers; Like how things usually go. 

You never knew how to imagine the love of your life.  
Until you met him. 

Then everything was clear as day. Your life was brighter and happier. 

He loves you and you love him. 

And nothing was going to change that.

It wasn't cliche. It was perfect. Which is a little cheesy, but who cares, right? 

Everything is a little stupid and cheesy, but that's what makes it fun to fall in love. 

So you can cringe at how "lovey-dovey" you are together.  
Being together. 

With him. 

You never knew.

Until you did. 

And it was everything you imagined it to be and more. 

With him.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me 30 minutes lol


End file.
